Totem
by entre nos mots
Summary: Harry Potter était un graçon somme toute banal,si on oubliait certains détails.Mais à cet instant,c'était un garçon qui ne correspondait plus à ce qu'on savait de lui.Plus du tout...Un Totem est-il un être humain? Slash, bizarre. "Plus jamais seul"
1. prologue

Harry Potter était un garçon somme toute banal. 1 m 60, une chevelure noire parfaitement indomptable qui lui donnait un air enfantin malgré ses 17 ans, il n'avait vraiment rien qui le rende différent des autres jeunes de son âge. Si l'on oubliait bien sûr qu'il était un sorcier orphelin victime d'une prophétie qu'une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair lui rappelait en permanence et qu'il était destiné à tuer un espèce de psycophate dégénéré et mégalomane. Ou de mourir en essayant. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune Harry Potter avait un problème bien plus important que ceux mentionnés ci-dessus.

Il venait d'arriver à Poudlard, le lendemain de ses 17 ans, puisqu'il avait enfin réussit à faire admettre au vieux fou que continuer à jouer l'esclave chez ces moldus frustrés et parano ne l'aiderait en rien à survivre à une énième confrontation avec Voldy-chou. A part si le duel final était un concoursde cuisine ou de ménage, mais monsieur Je-suis-barge trentième du nom n'avait pas une tête à mettre un tablier. Le blanc jurerais horriblement avec sa peau jaunâtre et ses yeux rouges...

Bref, Harry était là, au beau milieu du grand hall, alors que Hermione, Ron et Ginny couraient vers lui pour l'accueillir, comme les gentils petits hypocrites profiteurs et adorateurs de monsieur bisounours-l'amour-vaincra- je-suis-gentil-faites-moi-confiance-un-bonbon-au-citron ? j'ai nommé Dumby premier du nom, lui (il était déjà totalement improbable qu'un être pareil naisse un jour...) qu'ils étaient (comment ça qui ! Mais suivez un peu !), Harry avait un problème.

Il venait d'entendre une voix.

Pas comme Jeanne d'arc, hein! Nan, comme un sifflement désespéré qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Qui envoyait un frisson jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. En trois mots, en Fourchelange.

« A l'aide »


	2. Chapitre 1 : un changement radical

Alors, pour la 'tite présentation que je n'avais pas fait la dernière fois...

Cette histoire est finie, il ne me reste plus que des séquelles à écrire, donc pas de panique et rien à craindre, elle sera updatée régilèrement puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi

Bon, bien sûr, les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf UN auquel je tiens beaucoup, alors pas touche ! Attention je mords...

Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'explication du titre, ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas

Et désolée pour l'humour spé... '

enjoy ?

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 1 : changement…radical / un commencement**_

_« A l'aide »_

Sans un regard pour les trois personnes qui criaient son nom, le jeune brun laissa alors tomber ses affaires, valise et cage d'Hedwige comprises – depuis le temps que cette sale chouette l'épiait, il n'y avait plus que son statut d'animal soi-disant sans défense qui lui épargnait des souffrances longues et humiliantes- et partit en courant vers le parc du château, sans prêter aucune attention au trio qui gémissait sous le poids de sa valise dans le hall, valise qui avait bien choisi son point d'atterrissage, lorsque Harry l'avait envoyée valser, comme par un esprit de vengeance digne de son maître. Qui a dit que les valises n'avait pas le sang de l'honneur ? Sûrement un coquin, un dandy en pantalon à la j'ai-fait-caca-dans-mon-froc (en culotte courte si vous préférez), qui n'attendait rien d'autre que de s'enfuir en abandonnant derrière lui femmes et amantes, et qui en s'asseyant sur sa valise pour la fermer de force en a perdu ledit pantalon… Rien de bien glorieux, en somme…

Harry courait le long des allées immenses et, après une longue glissade, il finit par entrer dans la forêt interdite, bien décidé à rejoindre celui qui avait poussé cette plainte déchirante. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne le trouverait pas dans Poudlard. A vrai dire, il ne s'avait pas comment le rejoindre, ni même pourquoi il courait à perdre haleine dans la forêt, si ce n'est qu'il devait sortir du château. En fait il ne se posait même pas la question. Il savait, voilà tout. Il le sentait. La voix avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, une vague de magie profonde qu'il sentait se promener en lui s'était libérée en entendant cette supplique. Quelque part, sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi, l'autre partie de lui-même était en danger. Et Harry n'allait pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

A force de courir Harry se retrouva dans une partie de la forêt qui lui était totalement inconnue. Finis, les pins lugubres, les arbres morts, les toiles des enfants d'Aragog et les animaux aux cris morbides. Les sapins noirs aux branches mortes si serrés avait disparus, remplacés par des chênes, des prunus sauvages, des frênes et bien d'autres arbres aux feuilles d'un vert si tendre. Sur le sol entre la mousse et l'herbe, des fleurs profitaient de l'ombre douce du feuillage laissant par endroit le soleil les caresser paisiblement. Bien loin de l'obscurité obsédante de la forêt qu'il avait parcouru jusque là, il se dégageait du paysage à travers lequel il courrait à présent une sensation de paix, d'une tranquillité sans âge, inviolée. Harry sentait en lui-même à travers le murmure de cette forêt, entre vent, chant d'oiseaux et vie des animaux qu'il devinait ici et là, qu'il était le premier depuis le lointain des âges à poser les yeux sur ces lieux.

Et bientôt, entre deux arbres apparu une clairière.  
Harry comprit alors quel était le mot qu'il recherchait en pensant à ce domaine qu'il venait de découvrir. De redécouvrir ?

Celtique.

Car c'est bien à cette civilisation si emplie de magie qu'appartiennent les menhirs qui délimitaient la clairière.  
Quoi que « appartenir » est loin d'être le mot juste. Ils étaient hors du temps, à la fois êtres que l'on admire et êtres qui nous rassurent, sublimes et forts.  
Ils dessinaient trois cercles concentriques, le plus grand mesurant 21 m d'un bout à l'autre, composé de 9 mégalithes. Le deuxième cercle, à l'intérieur, en était écarté de 3 m, en trois mégalithes formant une pointe de flèche opposée à celle dessinée par les trois mégalithes du dernier cercle, de 9 m, à 3 m à l'intérieur. Tous étaient gravés de runes et de bien d'autres symboles venus des civilisations dans lesquelles la magie avait sa place, qu'elles soient connues ou depuis longtemps effacées de la mémoire des hommes, leur souvenir ne résonnant plus que dans le cœur des pierres et des arbres, forêts, torrents qu'elles avaient vu naître. La nature est mémoire beaucoup plus fidèle que l'esprit des hommes…

Harry, instinctivement, savait ce que signifiait chacun de ces symboles. Cessant de courir, il s'avança au centre du cercle, laissant paisiblement ses mains caresser les vieilles pierres, s'imprégnant de leur sagesse et chérissant un instant en lui le souvenir de ceux qui leur avait permis de devenir ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui. Car bien plus que des monuments sublimes à la gloire de civilisations de magies enterrées par les hommes, bien plus que son moyen pour rejoindre celui dont la voix criait en lui, bien plus que les possesseurs de magies anciennes extrêmement puissantes. Ces pierres sont vivantes. Harry sourit aux mots, aux sensations et aux encouragements qu'elles lui communiquaient. Elles le reconnaissaient, lui souhaitaient la bienvenue, ou plutôt un bon retour en ce monde.

A cet instant, Harry se sentait bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Rien ne l'étonnait, il **savait**. Il le **sentait**. Quelque chose de nouveau venait de commencer. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait se battre. Non, le monde ne serait plus jamais le même…

Tranquillement, un léger sourire jouant sur son visage déterminé, Harry s'avança jusque dans le dernier cercle. Debout en son centre exact, il écarta les bras et leva la tête vers le ciel. De sa bouche s'écoulèrent les mots de l'ancienne langue, que ce monde n'avait plus connu depuis que Merlin avait sauvé le mode en les prononçant, magie pure qui montait vers le ciel en une colonne immense pour redescendre en inonder le monde, irriguant les terres, les êtres, les mers et océans, rétablissant enfin tous les courants de magies, pour revenir enfin en Harry, magies libérées et plus fortes.

Enfin la litanie se tu.

Harry laissa ses bras retomber doucement le long de son corps et ferma les yeux.

Le temps était venu.

Autour de lui le flot de magie se concentra, devenant de plus en plus visible, formant des cercles l'entourant, glissant dans les symboles gravés dans les pierres, rivières d'un bleu lumineux et merveilleux.  
Puis la scène disparue, envahie par une lumière blanche aux reflets bleus, bien trop forte. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, Harry avait disparu.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une forteresse imprenable, un jeune homme débarquait zu milieu d'une réunion de mangemort, face à Voldy-chou lui-même, sans paraître pourtant prêter attention ou intérêt à ces… personnes. A ces trucs quoi.  
Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les corps au centre du cercle formé par les trucs en question, des corps qu'il reconnut. Il s'agenouilla doucement, laissant ses doigts les caresser tendrement, ils devaient être sous la torture depuis un bon moment déjà au vu de leur état. Il murmura doucement quelques mots, une douce lumière les enveloppant alors, puis disparu avec eux.

Et Lord Voldy-roudoudou (hum, pardon…) ne put que pousser des hurlements de rage en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre la partie.  
Lui qui, quelques secondes auparavant, dégustait le plaisir de plier une créature presque mythique à sa volonté tout en punissant par la même occasion deux traîtres qui l'avaient vraiment, vraiment déçu et en se défoulant sur les deux enfants que Dumbo (Dumbledore, pour les incultes…vous avez jamais trouvé qu'il y a une grande ressemblance entre les deux ?) l'avait laissé prendre, pour mieux placer ses pions, un troisième joueur s'était introduit dans la partie et lui avait enlevé tous ses atouts ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait les utiliser contre lui, et contre son partenaire de jeu également…(vi vi, c'est toujours Dumd-débile…)  
Même le fait que ce dernier ai perdu sa carte maitresse ne parvint pas à le réjouir.  
Non, décidément, Potter était vraiment un sacré emmerdeur, mais là il venait de briser une règle de trop. Et ni lui ni Dumby ne lui feraient de cadeau…

Voldemort sourit tout de même en pensant à la tête que ferait le vieux fou en se rendant compte du changement de Harry, et se dit qu'il enverrait Queudver l'épier et récupèrerait ses souvenirs après. Devenir lui-même une souris serait dégradant, et Nagini risquerait de ne pas le reconnaître… Avouez que ce ne serait pas une fin digne d'un mage noir digne de ce nom, finir mangé par son serpent de compagnie ! Pourrait-il parler Fourchelangue sous la forme d'un rongeur, se demanda t-il. Tout en y repensant il se dirigea vers les caves de sa forteresse ex-imprenable passer ses nerfs sur quelques moldus. On ne se refait pas, et il avait besoin de détente…


	3. chapitre 2 : un refuge

Tout d'abord, pardon, pardon pardon pour mon retard inexcusable, l'épisode bac blanc ayant quelque peu fait passer mon objectif premier (écriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! hum, pardon) aux oubliettes.

Sinon, je tiens à préciser que même si pour l'instant ça se voit pas encore cette histoire est un slash, donc homophobe dehors, et petites âmes sensibles pareilles, si vous restez c'est à vos risques et périls sachant que les jolis perso que j'ai piqué à J.K. Rowling (et quelques peu modifiés entre temps ) vont être ensemble, genre à plus que deux...

Par contre pour des scènes graphiques faudre attendre les séquelles, dsl pour les pervers(es ?)

so, après mon pitit blabla...

enjoy ?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2 : un refuge**_

Instinctivement Harry était revenu dans la clairière lorsqu'il avait pris les cinq corps dans ses bras. Ceux ci s'étaient évanouis, hors de porté des sorts qui les maintenaient conscients sous la torture de psychopathe-mégalomane. Alors Harry les enveloppa tendrement de sa magie et les laissa allongés sur l'herbe douce au pied des pierres gardiennes. Il quitta alors la clairière pour marcher entre les arbres, pensif. Il lui fallait un lieu où rester un moment, et où il pourrait aider ceux qu'il venait d'aider. Un lieu où ils pourraient se cacher tout en étant libres de leurs mouvements, un lieu que personne ne connaîtrait. Et soudain il sut. Des souvenirs en lui venaient de se réveiller. Il se revoyait, adulte, s'émerveiller comme un enfant en explorant les lieux et admirer la puissance des magies qui y étaient présentes. Ces souvenirs devaient bien avoir quelques millénaires, eux aussi. Et Harry eut un doux sourire en y repensant. Oui, le palais aux milles ciels serait le lieu idéal. Restait à savoir s'il les accepterait... Harry reprit alors sa marche, rejoignant les cercles encore une fois. Il prit les corps inanimés dans ses bras et disparut encore une fois.

Le palais n'opposa aucune résistance à l'intrusion de Harry et de ses compagnons. Au contraire, il leur ouvrit grand ses portes, attirant le petit groupe en lui, les accueillant à cœur ouvert. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Elle n'avait rien d'une infirmerie, ni d'une chambre impersonnelle, simple chambre d'hôtel ou d'auberge. Elle était faite pour que tous les six s'y sentent à l'aise, car après les derniers évènements aucun d'entre eux ne supporterait la solitude avant un long moment. Et Harry ne voulait plus être seul. Plus jamais.

La pièce était gigantesque, avec d'invraisemblables baies vitrées sur trois des murs, faite pour qu'on s'y sente à la fois libre et en sécurité. Dans toute la pièce se trouvaient des coussins, des poufs et des canapés semblant tous plus confortables les uns que les autres, le tout éparpillé sur un parquet apparemment chauffé par le sol, recouvert de tapis tout autant attirant que les fauteuils tout autour. Dans un coin, un âtre encore vide promettait des soirées d'hiver plus qu'agréables. Mais le plus important à cet instant c'était le lit rond immense, presque au centre de la pièce, fait pour les accueillir tous les six dans le plus grand confort. De nombreuses couvertures aux couleurs allant du rouge à l'argent en passant par le blanc le recouvrait, ainsi qu'autant de coussins. Harry s'en approcha et y étendit doucement les corps toujours inconscients de ceux qu'il venait de sauver , s'allongeant ensuite à leurs côtés. Il remercia le palais de tout son cœur pour cette pièce créée exprès pour eux et se permit enfin de fermer les yeux. Il sourit en sentant ses compagnons se rapprocher de lui dans leur sommeil, et étendit ses bras pour les sentir davantage et les serrer contre lui, puis les suivit dans l'étreinte de Morphée.

Le réveil de ses magies en lui avait puisé dans ses réserves, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Et il sentait qu'il ne le regretterait pas de sitôt.

Il était enfin libre. Il n'était plus seul. Pour la première fois il avait pu sauver quelqu'un et non causer sa mort, il avait pu sauver ceux qu'il considérait à cet instant comme ses compagnons, qui seraient bientôt plus que ça, les sauver comme il aurait voulu qu'on le sauve. Et maintenant, ils étaient en sécurité. En paix.

Harry poussa un doux soupir et s'endormit enfin, un sourire nouveau jouant sur ses lèvres, sur ce visage qui avait déjà trop pleuré, lui rendant un peu de l'innocence de son enfance, arrachée trop tôt et trop vite. Il était heureux, à cet instant. Un enfant grandi trop rapidement, mais à qui plus rien ne pouvait arriver. Pour le moment.

Le réveil fut étrange. Pas de cris ni de coups comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. La haine, ou plutôt l'opposition farouche et devenue légendaire entre certains d'entre eux n'avait plus place ici. Et chacun voulait prolonger encore un peu cet instant paisible, profiter encore un peu de la torpeur bienfaitrice du sommeil où l'on navigue entre les mondes, sans problèmes ni inquiétudes, avant de devoir reprendre pied dans cette réalité devenue trop douloureuse pour eux, pour chacun d'entre eux. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas perdre cette chaleur qu'ils ressentaient. Emmêlés, serrés les uns contre les autres, enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, de corps, ils étaient bien… Si bien…

Le plus âgé d'entre eux poussa un soupir désespéré. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'expliquent. Malgré tout, malgré cette paix qu'il, qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient en guerre, eux plus que tout autre, et surtout en danger. Rester ensemble n'en était que plus dangereux encore… Mais Harry pris la parole avant lui, sa voix si basse les sortant doucement de leurs rêves près à virer au cauchemar.

« Chut. Tout va bien. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

C'était la voix d'une mère, d'un amant, d'un frère, une voix qui rassure et apaise, à laquelle on veut s'accrocher et croire, et chacun de ses compagnons la sentit vibrer en lui alors qu'il reprenait.

« Je sais que nous allons devoir parler, expliquer, revivre et raconter. Mais nous ne risquons rien ici, et nous avons le temps, autant de temps qu'il nous faudra. Et nous sommes ensembles. Alors profitons encore un peu de ces instants avant de nous replonger dans ce cauchemar trop réel…S'il vous plaît… »

Son ton s'était fait rassurant, cajoleur, tendre et pour finir suppliant. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus y repenser, juste vivre, un tout petit peu, grappiller quelques secondes de bonheur à son destin trop cruel, comme celui de ses compagnons.

Et ceux-ci raffermirent leur étreinte sur ces corps différents, hier inconnus, honnis, méprisés ou amis mais qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus que frères de douleur et d'avenir.

« Merci »

Certains le murmurèrent, d'autres le gravèrent en caresses ou en soupirs.

Finalement, ce qu'ils voulaient tous c'était une pause, juste un instant où se reposer loin du malheur. Alors ils restèrent ainsi, profitant simplement de ce rêve.

Le temps des questions et des décisions viendrait plus tard.

non, tapez pas, les explications arrivent !

Au prochain chapitre, promis !

Alors, à votre avis, qui sont nos perso mystères ? Un seul d'entre eux est à moi, je précise


	4. Chapitre 3 : des explications

Alors, pour commencer encore mille et une fois pardon, pardon et pardon pour mon inqualifiable retard, je sais, j'avais dit que je le referais pas...

Mais bon, dans ce chap voilà enfin les explications qu'on me réclame, dont le pourquoi du comment, euh non, le pourquoi de ce titre

so, enjoy ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : des explications**_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il s'extirpa doucement du lit, s'écartant de ses compagnons et les laissant se réveiller à leur rythme.  
Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et laissa son regard se perdre au-dehors. Il faisait jour dans le monde que le palais lui montrait – il ferait toujours jour, jusqu'à ce que leurs cauchemars s'apaisent et qu'ils supportent à nouveau l'obscurité – et un vent paresseux poussait quelques nuages effilés alors que les rayons du soleil frappaient doucement la terre nourricière, dans un champ de bruyère et de fleurs sauvages, mais Harry ne voyait rien de tout cela. Les yeux perdus dans le néant, l'esprit vierge de toute pensée, il laissait le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait l'envahir. Mais soudain il disparu, chassé par la douce chaleur d'un torse contre son dos, de deux bras l'enserrant, d'Mais soudain il disparu, chassé par la douce chaleur d'un torse contre son dos, de deux bras l'enserrant, d'un corps s'enroulant autour du sien, de d'autres corps proches le caressant tendrement.  
Il sourit alors, apaisé à nouveau. Ils s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre et, délaissant les nombreux fauteuils, ils s'assirent pêle-mêle dans les coussins, serrés les uns contre les autres et Harry n'ayant pas quittés les bras rassurants ni repoussés le corps autour du sien.

Il attira les autres contre lui et, après un soupir de contentement, il pris doucement la parole.

« Par où on commence ? »

Ce fut celui qui le tenait dans ses bras qui répondit.

« Habituellement on commence par le début, mais bon. Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

- Grâce à lui, murmura Harry, flattant doucement le corps autour de lui.

-Ah oui, justement… Quelle est cette créature ? »

Harry sourit, caressant toujours du bout des doigts celui qui s'était enroulé autour de lui. Et soudain une voix s'éleva dans leur esprit.

_-Mon nom est Shrîndah. Et je suis un Totem._

_-Un quoi ?_

L'un d'eux s'était posé la question dans sa tête, mais tous l'entendirent et il rougit devant leurs sourires. Ils n'étaient qu'à peine étonnés, la magie peut faire bien des choses et ils en avait trop vu pour en avoir peur.

_-Un Totem. C'est une race très ancienne, qui est née le jour où la magie a pour la première fois obéi à un être vivant. Elle est destinée à protéger tous les êtres possédant une magie, quels qu'ils soient, bien que les humains pensent qu'il s'agit d'une légende.  
J'ai, moi, cette forme de serpent, mais tous les Totems n'ont pas la même. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quelle créature ayant un lien avec les magies, même si un Totem n'aura qu'une seule forme pour une vie, à moins de devenir animagus, pour un sorcier par exemple. Car oui, un être humain peut avoir un corps humain.  
Un Totem naît en même temps que l'être qu'il devra protéger, appelé « Cœur d'Inn ». Et il arrive parfois, lorsque les deux sont extrêmement puissant, que le Cœur d'Inn soit Totem, et son Totem son Cœur. Les rôles sont mélangés, de même que les pouvoirs. On appelle cela l'union parfaite, ou « Asshrâa » .  
Le Totem et son Cœur sont deux parties d'un tout. Lorsque l'un aime une personne, l'autre l'aime également. Il n'y a pas de notion de « couple ». Seulement de « Neehr », ce qui signifie à peu près Amour. Lorsqu'une personne accepte l'amour d'un Totem où d'un Cœur elle entre dans leur Neehr. L'un comme l'autre mourra pour ses compagnons, mais un Totem ne peut survivre à la mort de son Cœur et vice-versa.  
Entre les compagnons d'un Neehr existe une entente particulière, la même qu'entre le Totem et son Cœur, chacun ressentant les émotions des autres voir les pensées des autres lors d'une Asshrâa._

Un léger silence suivit ces explications, chacun méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, essayant de trouver toutes les pièces du puzzle, jusqu'à ce que celui qui avait posé la première question s'interroge, perplexe.

_-Pourquoi nous apprendre tout cela ?_

_-Parce que je suis le Cœur d'Harry comme il est à la fois le mien et mon Totem. Parce que nous sommes Asshrân, en union parfaite. Et parce que inconsciemment vous faites tous les quatre partie de notre Neehr._

Le silence repris sa place, dans la pièce comme dans les têtes, chacun replaçant les dernières pièces du puzzle, passant de l'incrédulité au soulagement. Ils ne seraient plus seuls. Plus seuls…  
L'un d'entre eux pris alors la parole, un sourire doux jouant sur ses lèvres. Il laissa ses pensées rejoindre leur esprit, ne voyant plus l'intérêt des paroles alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre un monde où les mots, si impuissants, pouvaient être remplacés par la vérité.

_-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions nous présenter, Shrindâh. Mon nom est Draco. Celui qui serre Harry dans ses bras s'appelle Severus, Sey' c'est mieux. Et les derniers d'entre nous sont jumeaux, Fred et George. Celui de droite c'est Fred._

« -Eh, comment tu as fait pour nous reconnaître ! s'exclamèrent les dits jumeaux.

-Facile, Fred a un sourire moins canaille que toi, George, et ses yeux sont plus rieurs que toi. Les tiens expriment plus ton amour. »

C'était Harry qui avait répondu, et l'air estomaqué des rouquins fit rire leurs compagnons aux éclats.

Ils étaient une famille, un Neehr. Un seul amour. Et même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas toutes les implications, même si plus tard ils s'interrogeraient sur ce nouveau statut, à cet instant ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Puis Severus repris la parole, posant à nouveau la question qui le perturbait depuis son réveil.

_Harry…Comment as-tu fait pour nous trouver ? Pour nous rejoindre ?_

Se bouinant un peu plus dans les bras de l'adulte, le jeune brun prit son temps pour répondre.

« J'ai entendu Shrindâh m'appeler. »

Devant l'incompréhension de ses compagnons, il eut un petit sourire avant de commencer ses explications.  
L'arrivée dans le grand hall, les petits toutous si bien dressé par le sénile aux bonbons au citron, l'appel à l'aide dans sa tête, en Fourchelangue, lancé par Shrîndah, la douleur de la torture qu'il lui avait transmis… Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…  
La traversée de la forêt interdite, l'autre forêt, la forêt d'Isshra, qu'il avait découverte au-delà – redécouverte ?  
Le réveil de ses souvenirs, souvenirs de vies passées, et réveil du Totem en lui causé par la douleur transmise.

Harry cherchait ses mots, la meilleure façon de traduire ce qu'il savait puisque faire passer ses sensations dans leurs tête ne les aiderait pas à comprendre.

« Lorsque j'ai ressentit la douleur à travers le lien avec Shrîndah, le Totem s'est réveillé en moi, comme si jusque là la plupart de mes pouvoirs sommeillaient, attendant leur heure, et quand ils sont revenus à la surface ils ont dû emmener certaines de mes anciennes réincarnation au passage, dont Merlin et Grindelwald. Enfin, en gros je me « souviens », je « sais » beaucoup de choses sur les magies, dont pas mal oubliées depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. »

Puis il raconta la délocalisation à partir du cercle des gardiens, l'arrivée au bout milieu du grand ramassis d'andouilles minables du doux nom de mangemorts, leur sauvetage et le trajet effectué dans l'autre sens sans laisser le temps à Voldymoche le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, puis le réveil des magies et le même voyage en direction de ce lieu, le Palais aux Milles Ciels, lieu hors du temps et du monde connus aujourd'hui.

« La magie a guérit vos blessures physiques. Si on voulait compter les heures – si on le pouvait dans ce lieu- cela ferait à peu de chose près 72 heures que l'on a quitté la « forteresse » de mégalomane dégénéré et décomposé… Combientième du nom ? A votre avis, il y en a eu plusieurs des mages fous et aux désirs obscurs aussi décrépis à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ? »

Les autres pouffèrent, et Shrîndah sourit intérieurement ( pas comme si sourire extérieurement était possible pour un serpent…) en se rendant compte que Harry avait répondu à la plupart de leurs questions avant même qu'ils les posent. Il se sentit fier de son Cœur et Totem. Il était très rare qu'un Totem -ou un Cœur- maîtrise le lien aussi vite. C'était aussi la première fois que le dit lien était aussi puissant et, à ce qu'il en savait, qu'un Neehr était aussi grand, aussi complet et soudé, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient déjà tous complémentaires, tous amants.  
Oh oui, il était plus que fier de ses compagnons. Même s'il savait que la vie leur réservait sans doute beaucoup de surprises, autant de bonnes que de mauvaises, ils se battraient et passeraient outre.

Et leur Neehr serait éternel.

_**Tous les six, six paires d'ailes de l'ange tombé par amour, séparés dans sa chute, ils arpenteront les mondes et les temps jusqu'à se rencontrer à nouveau.  
Alors le vide en eux disparaîtra tandis qu'ils continueront leur chemin ensemble, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse les séparer.  
Unis, ils réveilleront les magies enfermées, les libéreront et les porteront en eux, gardiens des plus fabuleux pouvoirs.  
A chaque instant ils seront libres, et personne ne saura les maîtriser.  
Les hommes plieront.  
Et le déchu sera enfin apaisé.  
Le blanc et le noir ne seront plus qu'un à nouveau.**_

Ce n'était pas une prophétie. Ils étaient libres après tout, bien trop pour avoir un destin fixé dans les étoiles, quoi qu'on en dise. Electrons libres, rien ne saurait jamais les contraindre, ils ne porteront jamais ni bride ni mords. Alors non, ce n'était pas une prophétie. C'était une promesse.  
Que jamais personne ne pourrait briser. Pour l'éternité.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un Neehr étrange, un serpent et un humain en Asshrâa, serpent d'une espèce magique disparue et humain aux pouvoirs incommensurables, un vampire, un être mi veela mi succube (mélange normalement interdit au vu du niveau de puissance et de dangerosité bien trop élevé pour être toléré) et pour finir des jumeaux, êtres magiques par excellence.  
Peut-être même parce que leur Neehr était étrange.  
Ils seraient éternels.

Oh oui, leur Neehr était puissant.

Et plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient séparer.

Même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience, même si certains d'entre eux ne savaient pas encore qui et ce qu'ils étaient, même si à cet instant ils n'avaient pas encore fermé le lien.  
Après tout, alors qu'ils auraient dû souffrir encore des tortures subies, physiquement et surtout mentalement, refuser tout contact, se sentir souillés, honteux et coupables, bref ressentir à présent les séquelles des tortures et des viols à répétitions, plus des humiliations et de la destruction totale et systématique qu'ils avaient subis ils riaient ensemble, serrés dans les bras les uns des autres, les blessures en eux réduites à des cicatrices, encore à vif et dont ils n'ignoraient pas l'existence mais par-dessus lesquelles ils étaient passés, tous ensembles. Ils avaient été plus forts que leurs bourreaux, les mangemorts comme les Dursley, plus fort que leurs peurs et leurs souffrances.  
La seule chose qui en restait était, et qui aurait existé même sans tout cela, c'était le besoin de la présence des autres, de la sécurité de leurs mots et de leurs caresses.

Malgré tout, malgré le monde et malgré les autres, ils étaient bien.

Enfin.

* * *

Mon retard est-il pardonnable ?

Ai-je répondu à vos questions ?

Ah oui, pour ceux qui en douterait, Sey est bien un vampire et Draco mi veela mi succube... Vous avez jamais trouvé qu'il était trop séduisant pour être humain ? nan, sans déc'...

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire,déjà écrite je le reprécise... Il reste encore un chap et un épilogue normalement. Et je vais essayer de profiter des vacs pour poster plus rapidement !

so, reviews ?

pleeeeeeeaaase !

Ithildûrn


	5. chapitre 4 : et les autres

Cette fois, je n'ai pas à me faire pardonner Au contraire, deux chapitres dans la journée ça excuse mon retard non ?

dernier chap de Totem, il reste plus que l'épilogue et les séquelles, je viens d'ailleurs de boucler la première. Elle est... spé. Pas le même genre, même si pour moi c'est la suite logique. Et elle n'est pas triste !

so, enjoy ?

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 4 : et les autres**_

Loin de là, bien loin de là, à Poudlard, des élèves ébahis s'enfuyaient dans les couloirs, poursuivis par une horde de jurons et d'objets balancés hargneusement à travers tout le château par un …mérite t'il vraiment la majuscule ? Hum, non il ne la mérite pas. Par un dumb, nous disions donc, assez… énervé dirons nous. Sans oublier un Peeves hilare commentant toute la scène à la manière de Lee Jordan dans ses meilleurs matches Griffondors vs Serpentards.

En effet le vieil abruti (comme quoi il mérite bien son nom, le dumby en tutu rose… ah non, jaune, autant pour moi, je l'ai confondu avec Ombrage, avec son bonnet à barbe… 1) venait de comprendre que sa pièce maîtresse lui avait définitivement glissé entre les doigts, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la récupérer puisque le dit pion avait envoyé balader (avec ses valises, ou plutôt sous ses fidèles valises) les espions qui lui tenaient lieu d'amis jusque là. Il n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de pression sur sa créature, et il venait de se prendre en pleine face une jolie vérité qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir : Harry avait grandi, et lui n'avait pas su le manipuler comme il aurait fallu, il avait même fait l'énorme connerie de vouloir utiliser la même méthode qu'auparavant. Il avait juste oublié cette saloperie que les psys moldus appellent « crise d'adolescence », comptant simplement sur des poussées d'hormones qui auraient dues, selon lui, le faire se jeter sur la femelle Weasley de la nouvelle génération ( pas Molly quand même… il avait déjà eu tant de mal pour qu'elle accepte de faire comme si elle appréciait son arme…). Grosse, grosse erreur… Aussi monumentale que son niveau de sénilité, c'est dire…  
Et s'en rendre compte était une belle baffe qui , conjuguée à sa rage (vous aviez jamais remarqué qu'il bave, ce vieil, vieil homme ? enfin, homme… moi je suis sûr que ce n'est pas seulement le vieillesse… l'a du être mordu par un bouftou 2 enragé le pov' vieux…) l'avait mit de bien mauvaise humeur…

Recroquevillés dans le bureau que le dit fou furieux enragé(et après on veut tuer les renards… empêchez déjà les gens d'être cons, on verra la suite après !) venait de quitter Ron et Hermione se regardaient d'un air d'ahuris totaux (si si ça se dit ! d'ailleurs cette expression est très réaliste chez eux…) tandis que Ginny sanglotait, refusant l'idée que **son** Harry ai pu partir ainsi de son plein gré. Il l'aimait, et ils devaient se marier, alors pourquoi serait-il parti ? Non, c'était forcément une machination du vilain-pas-beau-dont-le-nom-fait-trop-peur contre qui le bon-et-courageux-Dumbledore-qui-tentait-de-sauver-le-monde luttait sans répit !  
D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas compris ce que le sage homme avait dit, enfin crié. Ce qui déjà était étrange, le bon directeur ne s'énervait jamais normalement… Mais que voulait-il dire par « Il n'a pas le droit de se mettre entre moi et Tom, il n'est qu'un pion et ne devrait même pas penser par lui-même » ? Et qui pouvait bien être Tom ?  
Ginny se jura d'interroger le gentil sage et vieux(bah oui quand même, elle est con mais pas aveugle la gamine ! quoi que, pour pas avoir vu que notre jeune héros est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay…) bienfaiteur du monde sorcier et même du monde entier - une fois qu'il se serait calmé. Elle voulait absolument pouvoir l'aider. Elle devait sauver son amour des griffes de ce maléfice qui l'obligeait à s'éloigner d'eux, d'elle surtout, et qui devait lui faire souffrir le martyre ! Être ainsi séparés était intolérable ! Elle le sauverait, il ramperait à ses pieds pour la remercier et se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à se battre seul pour la retrouver, ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfant, une belle maison près du Terrier et…

Hum, laissons ici la belette dernière version et ses fantasmes aberrants, et traversons donc le château à la recherche d'une personne un tant soit plus cohérente que celles que nous avons croisé dans le château jusque là… Sauf Peeves, il faut avouer qu'il est le seul à avoir encore un peu de mérite, ou en tout cas une excuse puisqu'il a toujours été un peu fou… Et puis il est drôle, lui, donc on va le pardonner ok ? non ? j'men fout j'ai dit si et c'est moi qui décide, vous avez pas le choix.

Alors, nous disions donc…  
Hum, Rémus Lupin ? Ah non, il est encore en train de pleurer en pensant à son petit Harry tout innocent(hum hum…) et il ne faudrait pas déranger ce cher Lucius alors qu'il va enfin arriver à ses fins en consolant son loup-garou. (et même si vous voudriez le déranger je vous conseille pas, un succube frustré peut être un poil dangereux… mais juste un poil alors…)

Voyons voir…  
Dean et Seamus peut-être ? Euh non, ils sont occupés aussi…  
Mais Poudlard est vraiment devenu une immense garçonnière ! C'est un comble ! Toute cette fanfiction n'est plus qu'une histoire de luxure, si ce n'est un pur PWP ! C'est une honte !

Ah tiens non, Blaise et Théodore sont calmes là. Et ! Mais ! Voilà, nous avons trouvé ceux que nous cherchions.  
Blaise. Blaise dans les bras de Théo. Blaise en larmes. Blaise pleurant , la tête dans le cou de son amant, secoué de lourds sanglots impossibles à retenir. Et Théo le serrant désespérément contre lui, caressant son dos et ses cheveux dans le vain espoir de le calmer, de le rassurer, tache impossible. Blaise pleurant la perte d'un ami précieux et d'un mentor protecteur, pleurant sur sa solitude. Ami trop aimé, premier ami. Ami perdu. Et incertitude surtout, le plus douloureux. Incertitude parce que sans nouvelles, parce qu'il l'a vu disparaître devant ses yeux, après cette énième séance de torture si ignoble qu'il n'a pu empêcher, comme toutes les autres auparavant, incertitude parce qu'il a vu qui l'emmenait, qu'il sait ce que son ami ressentait pour lui -comme pour son parrain- alors qu'ils étaient depuis trop longtemps ennemis.  
Alors il a peur, peur pour son unique ami, peur de cette solitude qui le reprend, même dans les bras de l'être aimé. Il croyait ne plus jamais être seul. Et Théo a peur lui aussi, peur de perdre celui qu'il aime, celui qui a réussi à toucher et à atteindre son cœur, peur parce qu'il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre lui alors qu'il tremble dans ses bras, alors qu'il l'oublie peu à peu.

Et puis…

Et puis viennent les cris. Cris de peur, de terreur, de douleur, cris d'incompréhension, de mort, de détresse puis de colère. A travers les cris de haine et de violence, de jouissance horrible.

**« Il attaque ! »**

« Les Mangemorts attaquent ! »

Bruit de pas, course.  
Appel.  
« Blaise non, n'y vas pas ! »  
Colère qui enflamme les sens. Désir de vengeance qui déferle et repousse tout le reste.  
**« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Draco, Voldemort ! »**  
Un autre bruit de course, plus désespéré.  
« Je le protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je dois trahir le Lord à mon tour, trahir mes idées, même et surtout si je dois mourir je protégerais Blaise. Même s'il se bat pour un autre je protégerais celui que j'aime… »  
Cris inhumains. Ou trop humains ?  
Un autre.  
Qui surpasse le vacarme.  
Et puis le silence.  
Des larmes, encore.  
Mais parfois de soulagement à présent.  
Même si c'est interdit, même si on n'a pas le droit.  
Parce que c'est fini.  
Tout est fini.

FIN

(J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'arrêter là. Après tout, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus non ?  
Hein ? Quoi ? Nan, c'est bon, ok, je cède, rangez les fusils et les couteaux de lancer, voilà la suite !  
Je suis vraiment trop faible… Mais j'ai jamais aimé les bazookas… Quelle façon horrible de mourir ! Un sabre je dis pas, mais un bazooka…

alors...)

Au milieu de la pièce, la grande salle de Poudlard, six silhouettes se dessinaient. Cinq silhouettes humaines tout du moins, mais six présences. Enveloppées d'ombre comme de longues capes couleur de nuit profonde. A leurs pieds deux corps, deux cadavres au visage marqué par la même impuissance sans borne. Horcruxes comme Phénix ne peuvent rien contre certaines puissances…  
Dumbledore, Voldemort. De simples cadavres, morts, impuissants face à ceux qu'ils avaient manipulés et sacrifiés.  
Qui étaient libres à présent.

Oui, tout était fini.

* * *

1 Quoi, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où il pouvait planquer sa barbe, dans certain cas… particuliers ? Petit clin d'œil à la fic Les Jolis Pitits dessins de Lychee, fic à lire absolument, et à ma chère Wolfandragon… Tu ne comptais pas y échapper quand même ? Vengeance !

2 Ça ressemble à un mouton, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Dofus


	6. épilogue

And the end...

_**Epilogue**_

POV

Des années plus tard. Sans doute une cinquantaine d'années, mais le temps n'a plus d'importance pour moi (nous) depuis longtemps. Il est mon (notre) ami, un compagnon de route. Les printemps passent sans m' (nous) altérer.

Je suis (nous sommes) présent à cet instant comme au tout début. A cet instant également comme au début de ma (notre) liberté. Quelqu'un que j' aimais (nous aimions) est enterré aujourd'hui. Après une longue vie heureuse. Il est mort ensemble. Ah, pardon, ils sont morts ensembles. Je parle (nous parlons) toujours d'un couple, d'amants ou d'amantes, d'êtres qui s'aiment, comme d'une unité.  
Blaise et Théodore sont morts, heureux et apaisés, comme ils vivaient depuis des années, longues à vos yeux. Il s font parti des seuls à savoir qui je suis (nous ?). Faisaient, à présent. Ils sont enterrés ensembles dans un grand cercueil blanc, dans les bras l'un de l'autres alors que le soleil baigne la scène d'une lumière superbe, la lune n'ayant pas encore disparue de ce grand ciel plein de promesse pour la journée à venir.

Je ne pleure pas. Ils sont morts ensembles et heureux.  
Pleurer sur les morts, c'est pleurer parce qu'ils nous manquent, parce qu'on est seul.  
Je ne suis pas seul.

Nous sommes Un.

FIN

Ithildûrn

* * *

Alors ?

Vos avis ?

La fin est un peu brutale, je sais. Mais mon but était juste de créer un monde pour mes perso, un monde où ils souffriraient un peu moins.  
Où ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

La dernière phrase vient d'une réflexion que vous retrouverez sans doute dans d'autres de mes fics si vous en lisez. Impression constante, dans la solitude, de ne pas être complet. Qu'il en manque un bout. De ne pas être "un". Alors si ça se trouve ce qu'il manque c'est l'Autre, ou les Autres, ceux qui sauront trouver leur place dans le coeur. A vous de voir.

Il y a pas mal de choses qui n'ont pas été expliquées, ou laissées en suspend, tout le reste viendra dans les séquelles et préquelles. Elles ne sont pas encore sur papier, mais ça va venir.

A vrai dire je suis un peu nostalgique, c'est la première fois que je fini réellement une fic qui ne soit pas un OS ou un two shot. C'est la première fois que j'écris ainsi, d'un seul coup surtout.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu,

j'attends vos reviews !

A la prochaine histoire, au prochain bout de silence, morceau d'espoir ou de son contraire.

Comme toujours, c'est à vous de voir jusqu'où vous voulez lire, entre ou à travers les mots.

A une autre fois ?


End file.
